


sunrise.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: “Leia,” Han said softly, brushing her hair from her neck.  “Wake up.”“Leave me alone,” Leia mumbled, turning away from him.  “Trying to sleep.”“Leia,” Han murmured.  “I want you to wake up now.”Leia cracked an eye open, saw that the sun wasn’t even up yet, and closed her eye again.  “It’s still dark out.  There is no way I’m getting up.”or: Han wants Leia to wake up for a sunrise and a surprise.(these will really make little sense unless you read the whole series.)
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947904
Kudos: 20
Collections: October Writing Challenge - 2020





	sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> attempt to break my writer's block day 16. ugh, this is getting frustrating.
> 
> i really hope this lives up to any thoughts you may have had on how this should go.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> october 16: "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."

**1981**

“Leia,” Han said softly, brushing her hair from her neck. “Wake up.”

“Leave me alone,” Leia mumbled, turning away from him. “Trying to sleep.”

“Leia,” Han murmured. “I want you to wake up now.”

Leia cracked an eye open, saw that the sun wasn’t even up yet, and closed her eye again. “It’s still dark out. There is no fucking way I’m getting up.”

Han sighed and stood up, climbing off the bed and walking out into the apartment. Leia’s favorite flowers were all over the main room, there was champagne and orange juice cold in the refrigerator so they could make mimosas, and then they could take those mimosas up to the roof and watch the sunrise.

And then he’d ask.

He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous about proposing. He knew Leia was going to say yes. But somehow the prospect of asking someone to be his wife - asking Leia to be his wife - was the scariest thing he’d ever done. 

Han had done a lot of scary things before. He had sung on a Broadway stage despite having been told as a teenager that his voice wasn't even fit for the chorus in musicals. He’d taken off almost all his clothes for a play in a role that scandalized his parents but earned him a Tony nomination. Hell, that he got up in front of a large audience and did anything, let alone made his livelihood, was terrifying. He'd done scary things, but this was terror on a whole new level. 

This was asking about forever. 

He glanced at the clock, realized the sun was about to rise, and headed back into the bedroom. Time to try another tactic. 

“Leia,” he said quietly as he crawled onto the bed. “Wake up, sweetheart.”

“Fuck off,” Leia mumbled, swatting at him blindly. 

”I need your help with something,” Han tried, but Leia just groaned. 

”Kindly fuck off, ” she said a little more forcefully. 

”You need to wake up because I can't do this without you,” Han tried, but Leia just kept her eyes shut. 

”I am not getting up until at least eleven, and the sun isn't even up yet.”

”For fuck’s sake, Leia, I'm trying to ask you to marry me,” Han exclaimed, exasperated, and Leia’s eyes flew open.

”What?” she asked, turning to face him. ”You’re asking me what?”

Han just smiled at her. “Get up, get dressed, and come find out.”

Han climbed off the bed and headed towards the kitchen, getting the champagne and orange juice and making a couple of mimosas. He was just finishing when he heard the gasp, and he looked up to see Leia looking around the room with a smile. “Did I remember right?”

Leia walked over to one of the bouquets of irises and ran her fingers over the petals of one of the flowers. “Han, there has to be at least a hundred dollars worth of flowers in this room.”

“Three hundred,” Han responded, walking out of the kitchen. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

Leia let out a small laugh when he approached her and held out a glass. “Three hundred dollars worth of my favorite flowers. A mimosa before dawn has even broken. You really are trying to propose to me, aren’t you?”

“Ah, to find out that, you need to come watch the sunrise with me,” Han said, holding out his arm. “Shall we?”

“And where exactly are we doing this?”

“On the roof,” Han said, smiling. “I know that you like it when we do that.”

“That’s watching the sunset.”

“Same thing.”

“No, it’s really not,” Leia said as she took his arm. “One of them takes place when I’m usually sleeping.”

“You’re going to be mad at me for this for a while, aren’t you?”

Leia laughed as they walked out of the apartment. “Depends.”

“On what?”

“On your answer to my question.”

“And what question is that?” Han asked as he opened the door for the stairs.

“Nope, not until you ask yours.”

Han rolled his eyes and led Leia up the stairs until they were opening the door to the roof. Leia took one look around and laughed. “And how much did these irises cost you?”

“You know, I don’t have to answer these questions,” Han said, looking out at the horizon. “Perfect timing.”

Leia walked over towards the edge of the building to look at the pinks and oranges that colored the sky. “It’s beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you are,” Han said, and Leia turned back to look at him only to find him on one knee. 

“Han, get up.”

“I am trying to do this properly.”

“I know you are. I am asking you to get up.”

Han didn’t want an argument during this important moment in their lives so he stood up and walked over to where Leia was. “I had a whole thing to say.”

“So say it,” Leia said, taking a long sip from her mimosa. “Nothing is stopping you from saying it.”

“No, I think I’ll just say the important part,” Han said, reaching into his pocket. “I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know that you’re a Skywalker and that being one is important to you. I was just wondering if you would consider being a Solo too, even if it’s only legally and not publicly.”

He held out the ring and took a deep breath. “Even though this means having to tell Lando that he was right, which I absolutely hate doing, I was wondering if you would please marry me.”

Leia took another long drink before breaking out into a smile. “Leia Skywalker-Solo does have a nice ring to it.”

Han smiled back. “So I take it that’s a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes, you idiot,” Leia said, shaking her head. “Better give me that ring before I change my mind.”

Han laughed and reached for her left hand, sliding the ring onto the appropriate finger. “Alright, I asked my question. Now you ask me yours.”

Leia polished off what was left of the mimosa, held up her hand so she could see the diamonds shining in the light of the sunrise, and then took a deep breath. “City Hall. Today. You, me, and whoever we can gather together for witnesses.”

Han blinked a couple of times. “Today? You want to get married today?”

“Yes,” Leia said, grinning at him.

“But you’re a Skywalker. Certain things have to happen. I heard all about it from your mother when I asked for their permission to marry you.”

Leia grinned. “You asked them.”

“Of course I did!”

“And my mother told you that I had to have some sort of huge society wedding.”

“Yes.”

Leia laughed. “There is no fucking way I’m doing that shit. No way. We are getting married at City Hall. She can deal with it.”

“Leia.”

“Han, my mother was taken to the cathedral in a horse-drawn carriage. You could not pay me every penny in the world to do that.”

“Your mother is not going to like this.”

“Leave my mother to me,” Leia said, turning back to the sunrise. “You call Lando.”

Han groaned. “Can’t we tell him in like six months?”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Would you rather I called Lando and you called my mother?”

“I’ll call Lando,” Han said quickly. “But he is not being there no matter how much he wants to be.”

“Han, he’s the reason we know each other,” Leia said patiently. “He’s your best friend. If he wants to be there, he can be there.”

“Oh, alright,” Han groaned. “I just want you as my wife. I don’t care how that has to happen.”

Leia smiled. “Good. Now kiss me.”

Han smiled back and reached for her, kissing her deeply. “I love you, Leia.”

“I love you too,” she breathed out. “Do you really want to watch the sunrise?”

“We don’t have to, I suppose. What did you have in mind?”

Leia took Han by the hand and led him back to the stairs. “I want to go call my parents before my father goes to work and is in meetings all day.”

“Alright.”

“And then I think we should go back to bed.”

Han shook his head as they headed down the stairs. “Go back to sleep? You expect me to go back to sleep when you want to get married today?”

“I didn’t say anything about going back to sleep, Han,” Leia said, grinning.

Han laughed. “That I can go back to bed for.”

“Good.”


End file.
